


Pretty Bindings [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Art + a Bonus Drabble, Collars, Dom Bucky Barnes, Double Drabble, Fanart, Gags, Knitting, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve stays still for Bucky as he knits for him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38
Collections: MCU Christmas Exchange





	Pretty Bindings [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Call_Me_Kayyyyy (Cheeky9274)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky9274/gifts).



> I had only a vague idea of what I wanted to make for you as your likes were broad, so I looked through your AO3 and socials for some inspiration, and this is what I came up with. I'm super pleased with it 😁  
>   
> Hope you like this, Call Me Kayyyyy. Happy Holidays 🎁💝

* * *

Steve lets out a slow breath, listing to the click of Bucky’s knitting needles as he worked away on the gag.

He wants to turn around and take a look at the gag. To see how far along it is.

But he doesn’t. As ordered, he stays still, hands held behind his head.

His shoulders were beginning to ache sharply with how long he’s held them in position. He leans into the ache, pushing against it. Letting it sink him deep within himself. Head floating.

Time passes by barely noticed.

The bed creaks as Bucky stands up, the sound catching Steve’s attention. He listens to Bucky’s footsteps as he approaches Steve from behind. He listens closely, goosebumps rising on his skin in anticipation.

Steve shivers as the cool metal of a knitting needle is run across his neck, tracing the edge of his lace collar.

“Open.” Bucky orders.

Steve does as he is told, opening his mouth for the gag.

Bucky slips the gag into Steve’s mouth and pulls the straps behind his head, guiding Steve’s fingers to hold it in place as he knits the ends together.

“So pretty, Doll.” Bucky whispers, his warm breath fanning against Steve's neck.

**Author's Note:**

> The most challenging part of making this was working out how to convey a knitted texture for the lingerie. I think it turned out well.
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
